


Documentaries Are Cool

by deanandsam



Series: Dribble Drabble [89]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Ice, SPN Drabble Challenge, words:- Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 20:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15323733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: wow:- fire, ice. Watching TV never ceases to be of interest.





	Documentaries Are Cool

'Land of Ice and Fire.' the TV droned.

'You watching Game of Thrones?'

'Na. a documentary about Iceland,' Dean replied.

'Kinda reminds me of Hell and the Cage.'

Dean turned to stare up at his brother. 'That's a jump!'

'Hell burns hot, the Cage burns cold.'

:

For a moment there was silence.

'I don't know how you didn't go mad after you got out of the Cage, Sammy,' Dean said gently. 'After all those years…with Lucifer and Michael.'

'I did,' Sam sighed. 'It was only Death's wall that kept me sane.'

'And Cass broke it.' Dean growled.

Sam glanced at his brother in surprise. 'You sound pissed. I thought you'd forgiven him.'

'You're the saint in the family, Sammy. I might act normal enough to those who've hurt you but I never forget. And while we're on the subject, anytime I bawl you out about things that happened in the past, it's not you I'm pissed at, it's myself for not being able to look out for you well enough. To have allowed all the bad things to happen to you.'

'I'm a big boy, Dean. My mistakes are my own. You've nothing to blame yourself for.'

With an ironic huff, Dean patted the couch. 'C'mon. There's a documentary on next about ghosts, myths and folklore. That'll be good for a laugh. There's even some popcorn left.'

With an eye-roll, Sam parked himself next to Dean. 'You gonna be big brother material even when you're eighty?'

'You can bet your skinny ass!


End file.
